Dilemma
by nenk rukiakate
Summary: Rukia sedang bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri, Apa yang membuatnya merasa seperti ini? please RnR...   ,  Warning: lagi-lagi AU and gaje heheh   a


**Belach ©Tite Kubo**

**Dilemma © Nenk RukiaKate**

**Pairing : Ichiruki **

**Rated : T , **

**Genre :Romantic and Friendship**

**Warning : AU, Typo, OOC maybe, gaje, cerita lama, abal, lagi" Rukia View hehehe.. ^^a  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Malam ini langit bersinar sangat cerahnya, penuh taburan bintang dan cahaya bulan. –indah<p>

Tapi tak seindah hatiku saat ini. Perasaanku semakin kacau dan tak menentu, sakit dan sesak rasanya dada ini, jantungku seakan tak ingin berkompromi lagi dengan kinerja otakku yang menyuruhnya untuk tetap tenang. Huft… kenapa aku harus merasakan perasaan seperti ini lagi. Ya Tuhan tolong bantulah hambamu yang satu ini, aku sungguh tak sanggup lagi menahan gejolak perasaan ini. Jika memang dia yang kau takdirkan untukku maka tolong dekatkanlah kami dan berikan aku kepastian atas peraaan ini, dan jika tidak tolong jauhkan dia dariku ya Tuhan, buat aku merelakan dia bersama dengan pilihannya dan aku akan menempuh takdirmu yang lain.

Dilemma – itu yang sedang aku hadapi saat ini. Bagaimana tidak? Aku menyukai seseorang yang ternyata jelas-jelas orang itu sedang menyukai wanita lain. Aku tahu, karena dia selalu menceritakan tentang wanita pujaannya itu padaku, bahkan meminta nasihat cintanya padaku. – sungguh menyebalkan!

Dan di lain pihak, ada seseorang yang sedang menunggu jawaban kepastian dari diriku, tapi aku tidak bisa menerimanya. Karena jika aku lakukan, maka aku akan menyakiti diriku sendiri juga dia tentunya. Karena bagaimanapun bukan dirinya yang ku suka dan ku cintai. Semakin kesal rasanya jika mengingat situasi seperti ini.

Siapapun, Kumohon tolong bantulah aku menghancurkan perasaanku ini… aku berdoa sambil menutup mata dan menundukkan kepalaku sambil melipat kedua tangan memeluk tubuhku sendiri – dingin

Siapapun akan merasakan hal yang sama denganku dengan duduk di atas ayunan taman belakang villa dengan hanya menggunakan baju t-shirt dan jeans. Tapi tiba-tiba aku merasa ada sesuatu yang menimpa tubuhku, setelah kuperiksa ternyata sebuah jaket yang ku kira adalah milik pemuda yang telah duduk disampinku ini. "Pakailah, kamu bisa masuk angin nanti," Ucapnya. Dan aku hanya mengerenyit bingung ke arahnya.

Ya Tuhan, baru saja aku berdoa memohon kepadamu agar dia dijauhkan sejauh-jauhnya dari hidupku, tapi kenapa malah kau kirimkan dia kesini sekarang? Apa arti semua ini? – bingung

"Sedang apa?" Tanya pria ini, yang telah berhasil mencuri hatiku – Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Cari duit." Jawabku asal.

"Hahahaha.. Rukia.. Rukia.. kamu ini benar-benar membuatku gemas." Ucapnya sambil mencubit pipiku lembut, dan aku meraih tangannya untuk kugenggam lalu –"Aaaww, Rukia apa yang kaulakukan hah?" aku menggigit tangannya tanpa berdosa.

"Sudah kuperingatkan sedari awal bukan? Dan aku tidak akan meminta maaf untuk ini." Ucapku sambil melipat kedua tanganku didada sambil mendelik marah kepadanya.

"Hft.. baiklah aku yang salah maaf ya.. tapi salahmu sendiri kenapa begitu menggemaskan." Ucapnya sambil memijat tangannya yang kugigit tadi.

Ada yang salah dengan kejadian diatas? Menurutku tidak, tapi dia benar salahkan diriku ini yang begitu menggemaskan, sehingga membuat semua orang ingin mencubit pipiku sebagai tanda kegemasan mereka. Awalnya aku biasa dengan perlakuan seperti itu tapi lama kelamaan menimbulkan trauma tersendiri terhadapku. Dan jangan salahkan aku jika menganiaya tersangka yang menganiaya pipiku yang lucu dan menggemaskan ini.

"Nah Rukia, mau bercerita padaku apa yang sedang kaupikirkan sekarang?" Ucapnya mengalihkan emosiku.

"Tidak," jawabku singkat sambil menarik jaket yang dia sampirkan dipundakku, "ini pakailah kau lebih memerlukannya daripada aku." Karena dia menggosokkan jemarinya pertanda dia kedinginan sekarang. Sambil menyerahkan jaket orange miliknya itu aku menyamankan posisi dudukku. Ku kira dia akan menolaknya tapi di ambil juga jaket itu dari tanganku, lalu memasukkan tanganku secara paksa kedalam lengan jaket kebesaran ini. Yah dia memakaikan jaketnya kepadaku bermaksud agar aku tak melepasnya lagi, mungkin. – bingung kedua.

"Jangan sok kuat, bagaimanapun kau wanita dan aku lebih kuat darimu, mengerti." Ucapnya sambil merapihkan jaket itu ditubuhku. Aku tidak melawan, hanya semakin bingung dengan sikapnya kali ini. Aku hanya diam sambil menatapnya bingung.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanyaku pada akhirnya.

"Menemanimu mencari uang," jawabnya sambil tersenyum penuh arti padaku. –aneh

"Masuklah, aku tak mau berbagi uang ku denganmu." Ucapku sambil menekuk kakiku ke tempat duduk sehingga aku bisa menopang wajahku yang penuh kemalasan ini.

"Kamu ini, yang seharusnya berkata seperti itu adalah aku, kamu yang masuk ke dalam biar aku yang menggantikanmu mencari uang disini, tidak usah khawatir aku akan menyerahkan semuanya padamu takkan ku ambil seperpun." Ucapnya sambil merapihkan rambutku yang memang berantakan akibat kuacak-acak frustasi sedari tadi.

"Hentikan Ichigo." Ucapku sambil menahan tangannya.

"Hentikan". Lanjutku lagi sambil terdiam lama.

"Kamu akan semakin membuat orang salah paham pada kita nanti." Ucapku mencoba menyadarkannya, dan menyadarkan diriku sendiri lebih tepatnya.

"Bukannya kamu tidak peduli pada perkataan mereka semua?" Ucapnya penuh tanda tanya karena jelas sekarang dia yang mengerenyitkan dahi atas pernyataanku.

"Aku tidak mau mereka bertanya macam-macam padaku tentangmu, rasanya sangat menyebalkan." Ucapku sambil membetulkan posisi dudukku dengan bersila dan kedua tanganku menopang wajahku. – lagi.

"Kenapa? Kamu cemburu?" Ucapnya kini penuh dengan senyuman.

"Heh? Yang benar saja, jangan berharap kau." Ucapku tanpa ekspresi sambil menatap lurus kedepan, aku tidak mau menengok karena ku tahu dari tadi dia sedang memperhatikan sikapku yang kekanak-kanakan – aku tahu itu.

"Lalu?" tanyanya sambil menyamankan posisi duduknya dan menatap lurus kedepan sama sepertiku. Entah sejak kapan aku merasa dia sedikit mengerti tentang diriku, disaat aku tidak ingin bicara maka dia akan tetap duduk terdiam menemaniku, berharap aku akan membagi ceritaku. Walalupun pada kenyataannya aku tetap saja diam tak memberinya kesempatan untuk berbagi pikiranku dengannya.

Kami terdiam agak lama sebelum akhirnya aku berbicara. "Bagaimana perkembanganmu dengannya, hm?" tanyaku sambil menoleh padanya, dan dia hanya mengangkat bahu sebagai jawaban.

"Seperti bukan seorang Ichigo saja." Ucapku sambil tersenyum –miris.

"Tau apa kau tentangku?" jawabnya penuh selidik.

"Tidak ada." Jawabku singkat seperti biasa, membiarkannya berpikir seolah aku tak perduli padanya.

"Begitu ya? Lalu menurutmu, apa yang seharusnya kulakukan?" Memancing emosiku – sakit.

Lagi-lagi aku ditanya apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk gadis itu, biasanya aku akan menjawab 'terserah' tapi kali ini entah kenapa aku memberikan jawaban yang pasti. Karena entah kenapa jantungku akan terasa sesak setiap Ichigo mulai berbicara tentangnya, karena dia bilang sifat wanita itu sama sepertiku hanya saja dia – wanita itu- selalu terlihat manis dimatanya.

_Well_, aku tahu, aku bukanlah tipe wanita yang cantik atau manis, tidak ada riasan sedikitpun di wajahku, bahkan rambut ku potong pendek, dan postur tubuhku saja tidak bisa di bilang sexy. Aku sendiri bingung, apakah aku bisa disebut wanita atau tidak, karena kebanyakan temanku mengatakan sifatku lebih mirip pria dibandingkan dengan wanita.

Tapi, jika Ichigo bilang sifat wanita itu sama dengaku, kenapa dia tidak menyukai aku saja, malah wanita itu! _well_, oke mungkin karena factor aku yang tidak manis dan cantik, aku sadar itu, dan aku tahu itu jadi tidak perlu diperingtkan lagi. Dan untuk yang satu ini aku pasrah tentu saja. Kembali ke topic awal, lagi-lagi aku harus menjadi penasehat cintanya…

"Memberikan bunga, coklat, puisi gombal, bernyanyi khusus untuknya, selalu berusaha mencari perhatiannya, selalu ada didekatnya, jadi orang pertama saat dia membutuhkanmu, apa lagi ya? Oh ya yang terakhir kau harus mengatakan kalau kau mencintainya, bukan begitu Ichigo." Ucapku sambil tersenyum padanya –tulus.

Dia hanya menatapku penuh curiga, lalu mengatakan "Tumben?" dan aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Ashido melakukan itu semua padaku." Ucapku pada akhirnya.

"Siapa dia?" Tanyanya penuh kekhawatiran.

"Seseorang dari masa lalu yang tiba-tiba muncul lagi kepermukaan untuk memenuhi janjinya kepadaku." Ucapku hambar.

"Janji?" Tanyanya lagi kali ini penuh dengan kecemasan, aku tahu dari nada bicara dan ekspresi wajahnya.

"Janji dua bocah kecil saat mereka berumur 5 tahun, menikah tanpa tahu apa arti kata itu, sekian lama dia tidak pernah memperdulikanku tapi ketika bertemu terakhir kali di acara itu dia berubah jadi setan merah yang menyebalkan, memaksaku dengan janji bodoh itu, aku tidak ingin percaya padanya." Jelasku panjang lebar pada akhirnya, dan aku masih bersikap seolah-olah tidak peduli dengan apa yang menimpaku kali ini.

"La –lalu ap –apa kau menerima –nya ?" kenapa dia jadi gugup sekarang? Aku hanya mengangkat bahu sebagai jawaban.

"Angkatlah, berisik kau tahu!" Ucapnya dengan gusar –marah.

Sebenarnya telponku terus berdiring sejak sejam yang lalu, hanya saja ku silent dan hanya kugetarkan karena aku benar-benar malas untuk menjawab pertanyaan disebrang sana.

"Biarkan saja, dia keras kepala." Ucapku santai sambil menyandarkan kepalaku pada tali ayunan.

"Lagipula ini di _silent_ bodoh, suaranya saja tidak ada." Jawabku mengacuhkannya.

"Dari tadi berkelap-kelip menyilaukan tahu." Ucapnya masih dengan tampang kesal, entah apa yang membuatnya marah memang apa peduliku.

"Ck, alasan." Ucapku sebelum memutuskan menjawab suara disebrang sana.

"Hallo." Jawabku pada akhirnya.

"Hello, _my __princess_? Kamu baik-baik saja?" Tanya suara disebrang sana.

"Hn," Jawabku malas.

"Sedang apa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Menjawab telponmu," jawabku masih pasrah, kulirik pria disebelahku, aku tidak bisa membaca raut wajahnya karena dia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hey apa kau merindukanku? Aku sangat merindukanmu disini _princess_? Kamu berlibur dimana? Apa perlu aku datang kesana sekarang juga? Kau tau aku cemas sekali seharian ini karena tidak bisa melihatmu, rasanya ingin mati saja." Ucapnya panjang lebar.

"Jangan berlebihan," hanya itu tanggapanku.

"Tentu saja tidak, lagi pula wajarkan kalau aku mencemaskan calon is-, "

"Ashido, bicara seperti itu lagi kumatikan telponnya saat ini juga." Ancamku dengan nada marah, karena sejujurnya aku tidak suka jika dia mengungkit-ungkit masalah itu.

"Ja-jangan-jangan, baiklah aku mengerti, tapi kau harus menjawab lamaranku dengan kata i-ya, kamu dengar itu kan _my__princess_? Hehehe. " Aku yakin dia sedang tertawa senang sekarang.

"Sudahlah Ashido, hentikan. Aku tidak bisa! Kumohon jangan sakiti dirimu lebih dari ini, maafkan aku Ashido, maaf." Ucapku frustasi di awal tapi ku lirihkan suaraku dibagian akhir karena sudah mengusik ketenangan pria berambut orange ini, membuat dia menatapku dengan tatapan terkejut seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengar. Kini, dia malah memperhatikanku dengan seksama membuatku jadi salah tingkah antara menjawab pertanyaan Ashido atau menebak gerakannya.

"Rukia?" panggilnya lirih "Aku benar-benar menyukaimu, aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu."

"Yang kau suka bukan aku, Rukia tapi seorang 'Putri Kuchiki' kau tahu itu Ashido, jadi kumohon berhentilah jangan membuatku semakin menjauhimu Ashido."

"Kenapa kau jujur sekali sih? Apa ada orang yang kau sukai, Rukia?"

"Hn."

"Siapa?"

"Seseorang."

"Aku tahu dia orang, maksudku siapa dia? Apa aku mengenalnya?" – penasaran.

"Tidak."

"Kenalkan pada ku."

"Tidak akan."

"Apa dia tahu kau menyukainya?"

"Tidak."

"Baiklah kalau begitu sudah kuputuskan, aku akan mencari tahu orang itu, dan akan kubuktikan padamu kalau aku jauh lebih baik dari orang itu, dan satu lagi aku tidak akan pernah melepasmu sebelum kau benar-benar menemukan cinta sejatimu." Aku tertegun dengan ucapannya kali ini, dan sebelum sempat aku berkata dia sudah menutup telponnya begitu saja, aku tahu dia sedang kesal kini – marah lebih tepatnya.

"_Damn_!" Makiku pada telpon yang tengah kugenggam ini, sambil mengacak-acak rambutku kembali tanda aku sedang –frustasi.

"Kenapa?" Tanya pria ini membuatku semakin kesal

"Tidak ada." Ucapku singkat sambil beranjak duduk untuk meninggalkannya, baru saja akan bersiap dan sepertinya dia tahu maksudku, karena sekarang dia sudah menahan kepergianku dengan menggenggam kepalan tanganku ini.

"Duduklah sebentar lagi." Pintanya, dan akupun menuruti keinginannya seperti biasa. Kami terdiam agak lama lalu dia berkata, "Menurutmu, apa itu arti cinta?" pertanyaan apa ini? Dari seluruh materi pelajaran, majalah, ataupun buku-buku diktat juga novel-novel picisan yang sering kubaca aku tidak bisa menyimpulkan apa itu cinta sesungguhnya, ingin rasanya kubunuh orang disebelahku ini karena mengajukan pertanyaan paling konyol yang pernah ditujukkan semua orang untukku.

"Tidak tahu, tanya saja sama Romeo atau Juliet, Putri Tidur, Albert Einstein atau Casper sekalian." Jawabku asal seperti biasa dan dia pun tertawa seperti biasanya.

"Hahahha.. Rukia.. kumohon seriuslah sedikit, bisa tidak sih kau tidak melucu disaat seperti ini." Ucapnya sambil menggeleng-gelenggkan kepala tapi tetap menatapku penuh makna.

"Heh, yang sedang tertawa siapa? Kau lihat tampangku ada senyumnya tidak! Kau saja yang gila selalu tertawa menanggapi setiap jawabanku." Ucapku sebal.

"Hey, bagaimana aku tidak tertawa kalau kau selalu saja memberi jawaban konyol seperti itu, sudah tahu mereka semua ada di alam baka, mana bisa aku bertanya pada mereka, dan lagi putri tidur hahaha aku tidak mau repot-repot bertemu teman-teman kerdilmu hanya untuk membangunkannya." – kurcaci

"Aawww…" Teriaknya, karena aku sedang melakukan tindak kejahatan untuk yang kedua kalinya pada malam ini, - menjambak rambutnya keras-keras. Jangan salahkan aku karena dia telah menyinggungku dengan peraturan yang sangat fatal! Dan kalian tau pasti apa itu kan?

"Baiklah-baiklah ampun, maaf kan aku ya manis." Ucapnya lembut, membuatku jadi salah tingkah dan dalam hati aku berkata '_damn_', sial lebih baik dia menggodaku dengan sebutan tadi 'kurcaci' dari pada aku harus mendengar kata ini, sudah tentu mukaku jadi memerah seketika, dan aku memilih untuk memalingkan muka sambil melipat kedua tangan tanda aku sedang - marah.

"Hey-hey maaf, aku tahu aku yang salah, ehm.. baiklah kita kembali kepada topik awal, jawablah dengan benar kali ini ya, jadi menurutmu apa itu arti cinta?" Ucapnya mencoba mengalihkan emosiku – lagi

Aku menyamankan posisi dudukku, "Cinta ya?" Ucapku sambil menatap pemandangan di langit sana. "Aku tidak tahu, sungguh. Karena aku juga sedang mencari arti kata itu untuk diriku sendiri, tapi.. sampai sekarang aku masih belum bisa menemukannya… Um.. kata orang cinta itu… indah, suci, sakral, ada juga yang mendefinisikan kalua cinta itu buta, lalu ada juga yang mengatakan kalau cinta itu putih, cinta itu berani, cinta itu… banyaklah tergantung mereka ingin mendefinisikan seperti apa, tapi untukku cinta itu… bisa membuatku bahagia, hanya dengan melihatnya dari jauhpun aku merasa sangat bahagia, walalupun dia tidak ada disampingku dan dia sedang tidak memikirkanku seperti aku sedang memikirkannya itupun akan membuatku bahagia, cinta itu sakit, karena dia tidak tahu aku mencintainya, tapi aku tetap bahagia karena dia bahagia dengan orang pilihannya, aku bahagia.. ya.. dan menurutku cintaku adalah perasaan bahagia ini, terimakasih Ichigo membuatku menemukan jawaban ini." Senyumku mengembang sambil menatap mata ambernya dalam-dalam, ya aku bahagia hanya dengan ini aku tahu itu.

"Kau benar Rukia, hanya dengan memandangnya saja, hatiku akan terasa bahagia. Dan bagaimana kau bisa tahu bahwa orang itulah yang kau cintai, apa jantungmu akan berdebar seperti ini Rukia?" Ucap Ichigo seraya meletakkan tanganku di atas dadanya.

Aku terpaku sesaat, bagaimana harus menjawab pertanyaannya kali ini? Dia benar, jantungku akan berdetak kencang seperti ini setiap berada didekatnya, tapi… rasanya ada yang aneh, kenapa jantung Ichigo bisa berdebar sekarang, bukankah seharusnya ini dia rasakan bersama wanita yang sedang disukainya itu?

"Maksudmu?" Tanyaku penuh rasa heran padanya.

"Apa kau bisa merasakannya Rukia? Debaran jantungku saat ini?" Ucapnya masih mempertahankan tanganku di atas dadanya itu.

Dengan sedikit ragu aku mengangguk perlahan, sambil mencoba menahan debaran jantungku sendiri, karena apa yang Ichigo perbuat sekarang benar-benar membuatku takut, ya takut… entah kenapa aku jadi merasa ragu pada diriku sendiri.

"Kau tidak pernah bertanya padaku siapa nama wanita itu, kan? Apa kau tidak ingin tahu dengan siapa aku jatuh cinta?" Pertanyaan Ichigo semakin membuatku bingung. Aku mengangguk sesaat tapi setelahnya aku menggeleng kuat-kuat, Ichigo terlihat bingung dengan sikapku ini.

"Aku… aku… tidak tahu… aku ingin tahu, tapi sepertinya lebih baik jika aku tidak tahu." Jawabku sambil menggigit bibirku sendiri tanda aku ragu dengan jawabanku sendiri.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya penuh kekhawatiran atau mungkin lebih tepatnya sedikit kecewa?

"Entahlah, Kau bilang wanita itu selalu berada disekitarmu, itu berarti wanita itu adalah orang yang ku kenal juga. Dan aku rasa, aku pasti akan sedikit canggung jika berada didekatnya nanti," kenapa aku menjawab seperti ini? Aku merutuki diriku sendiri sesaat setelah mengatakannya. Sekarang Ichigo pasti akan berpikir jika aku benar-benar cemburu padanya, Arghh sial!

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Kenapa? Kenapa? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, kau ini sedang kenapa? Jika kau bilang ingin menyampaikan cintamu padanya, katakan saja sana, tidak usah bertanya padaku terlebih dulu, terserah apa yang ingin kau lakukan padanya, semuanya bukan urusanku! Sudah aku mau tidur!" Aduh Rukia? Apalagi yang baru saja kau katakan? Kau terlihat semakin bodoh saja! Kenapa berbicara seperti itu? dia bertanya apa, malah kau jawab kenapa, bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!

Aku berlalu pergi darinya begitu saja sambil memukul mukul kepalaku sendiri. Apa yang akan dipikirkannya nanti, aku tidak tahu dan aku tidak mau tahu, masa bodoh!

"Aku belum selesai berbicara, Rukia." Lagi-lagi Ichigo menahan kepergianku, kali ini aku ditarik secara paksa untuk menatap wajahnya.

"Katakan padaku, siapa pria yang sedang kau sukai itu? katakan padaku Rukia, aku ingin tahu." Ucap Ichigo dengan pandangan yang tidak dapat aku artikan.

Kau, Ichigo.

Kamu, Ichigo Kurosaki.

Ingin rasanya kau meneriakkan kata itu, tapi kenapa rasanya sulit sekali.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa pria itu, dan aku tidak akan pernah memberitahumu siapa dirinya," Ichigo tahu bahwa aku tidak suka dipaksa seperti ini.

"Apa kau benar-benar mencintainya?" Pertanyaan macam apa ini?

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawabku sambil membuang muka darinya, aku benar-benar tidak bisa menebak ekspresi wajahnya kali ini.

"Apa kau mencintaiku? Pernahkah kau jatuh cinta padaku?" Sekarang apa lagi? Pertanyaan ini benar-benar menjebakku, karenanya aku hanya bisa diam sambil memandang sendu padanya, aku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana harus menghadapi pria berkepala jeruk ini.

"Katakan padaku, jika kau juga mencintaiku, kau juga merasakan hal yang sama padaku, katakan bahwa kau juga merasa marah saat aku mengatakan ada wanita lain yang kusukai, katakan padaku, Rukia…"

"Aku, merasa kesal pada diriku sendiri saat kau menyebutkan pria lain di hadapanku, saat dia berkata dia menyukaimu ingin rasanya aku membenamkan diriku sendiri, aku… merasa marah saat kau bilang ada seseorang yang kau sukai, jadi katakan padaku siapa dia agar aku bisa menghajar wajahnya agar kau tidak menyukainya lagi, katakan padaku Rukia!"

Sekarang aku baru bisa mengerti, jika ekspresinya kali ini adalah tatapan penuh keputusasaan, Ya dia putus asa, dan frustasi karena menghadapi sikapku sedari tadi, tapi benarkah tadi dia mengatakan 'juga'? Jadi… bolehkah aku menyimpulkan bahwa wanita yang dia sukai selama ini adalah… aku?

"Siapa? Siapa wanita itu Ichigo?" Kali ini rasa penasaranku lebih besar daripada rasa takutku, Ichigo masih tidak mengalihkan pandangannya padaku.

Sambil terus menatap mataku dia berkata, "Kau… Rukia… satu-satunya wanita yang bisa membuat jantungku berdebar, hanya dirimu."

"Kau… berbohong… " Aku tidak bisa percaya begitu saja bukan? Aku menyukai Ichigo itu sangat mungkin karena bagaimanapun Ichigo memiliki Kriteria semua idaman wanita, tampan, pintar, baik hati. Tapi jika Ichigo menyukaiku itu merupakan hal yang mustahil bagiku bahkan untuk semua orang, karena sudah kukatakan aku tidak ada bakat cantik sama sekali.

"Astaga? Ternyata lebih sulit dari yang ku bayangkan!" Ichigo menggerutu pada dirinya sendiri sambil sesekali menjabak rambutnya dan berjalan mondar-mandir tidak keruan dihadapanku. Sampai pada akhirnya dia menyerahkan dompetnya padaku.

Aku hanya bisa mengerenyitkan dahi atas tindakannya tersebut, tanda aku sendiripun dilanda kebingungan.

"Bukalah." Perintahnya sesaat setelah aku menerima dompet itu ditanganku.

Aku… tidak dapat berkata apapun saat membuka isi dompet Ichigo, baru saja kubuka disini sudah terpampang foto ukuran 3R yang terpampang jelas wajah… ku…

Ichigo hanya tersenyum menanggapi tatapan penuh tanya dariku, seakan dia tahu apa yang ingin kutanyakan dia menjawab, "Itu foto lama, saat kita pertama kali bertemu, aku ambil saat kau sedang menatap bulan atau jalanan, entahlah kau yang lebih tahu." Ucapnya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya lagi.

Aku memang pernah mencuri lihat foto di dalam dompetnya wanita dengan rambut panjang hitam, memang aku melihatnya hanya sekilas karena Ichigo langsung menutupnya kembali, ku kira itu foto adiknya Karin, karena sekilas foto itu memang mirip dirinya. Dan mana aku sangka itu adalah fotoku. Aku ingat, waktu pertama kali bertemu dengannya rambutku memang masih panjang seperti ini, di akhir penghujung masa SMA, saat acara kencan pertama Ran dan Suhei… Aku memang suka menatap bulan dari balik kaca seperti yang kulakukan pada foto ini, tapi benarkah sudah selama itu dia menyukaiku? Dia pasti berbohong lagi, tapi kenapa ini? Kenapa air mataku malah mengalir…

"Rukia… kumohon jangan menangis, aku benci saat kau sedang menangis seperti ini." Ucap Ichigo sambil menghapus air mataku.

"Kau… benar-benar akan memukul wajah orang yang kusukai?" Tanyaku lagi pada Ichigo, dan dijawab anggukan tegas olehnya.

"Baik, kalau begitu kau harus memukul dirimu sendiri." Ucapku menantang.

Ichigo malah menatapku dengan bingung, masih mencerna perkataanku mungkin.

"Ru- Rukia?" Ucapnya sambil mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, "Aku sedang tidak bermimpi kan?" Ujarnya sekali lagi sambil menepuk wajahnya sendiri.

Aku menahan tangannya agar dia tidak menyakiti dirinya sendiri sambil berkali-kali menggelengkan kepalaku sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

"Mmmpphh..!" Ichigo tiba-tiba menciumku dengan gemas, dilepaskannya ciuman, lalu merengkuhku dalam pelukannya dan berputar-putar sambil tertawa – berdua.

"Aku mencintaimu! Aku mencintaimu! Aku mencintai Rukia Kuchiki dan Rukia juga mencitaiku! Yihaa!" Ichigo berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila tanpa beban,

Bolehkah aku berkata sekarang jika Tuhan telah mendengarkan doaku... Tuhan tidak menjauhkannya dariku tapi justru memberikan dirinya untukku... Aku masih belum bisa mempercayai semuanya ini dengan jelas, karena ini semua masih terasa seperti mimpi untukku. Aku memang menyukainya dan harapanku agar dia membalas perasaanku sebenarnya hanya sekedar beberapa persen, karena kebanyakan persen itu di isi dengan ketidakmungkinan dan kemustahilan untukku. tapi cukuplah untukku berpikir bahwa Tuhan sedang membalas kebaikanku selama ini, kebaikan apa? entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu,.. Memangnya aku pernah berbuat baik? kalau itu cukup hanya diantara Sang Pencipta dan aku saja ...

Baiklah, aku masih ingin merasakan kehangatan pelukan Ichigo dulu, jadi jangan ganggu aku ya... sampai jumpa...

Akhir kata aku ucapkan, Terima Kasih ya Tuhan karena kau telah menjawab doaku... ^^,

* * *

><p><strong>Author view:<strong>

Yup, Tuhan memang selalu mendengarkan doa hamba"nya bukan, tergantung kita ingin mengambil jawabannya atau tidak ^^, jika saja Rukia bersikeras tetap tidak mau menanyakan siapa nama wanita itu, mungkin selamanya dia tidak akan tahu. Karena di dalam otak Ichigo memang tersusun rencana agar Rukia cemburu dan menanyakan langsung padanya siapa gerangan wanita yang berhasil mencuri hatinya. Berhubung Rukia lebih memilih diam karena takut hatinya terluka maka bias-bias cerita yang samar lah yang terbentuk. Semua orang pasti pernah merasakan dilemma tergantung bagaimana kita menyikapinya, bukan? Oleh karena itu, jangan pernah berhenti berharap dan berdoa karena kita tidak akan pernah tahu kapan semua itu akan terjawab, bisa hari ini, lusa, atau beberapa tahun mendatang. _Nobody Knows_... ^^,

- FIN -

* * *

><p><strong>Pojok curhat Nenk kate<strong>

_Minna- san, Minna- san_.. Yuhuu... nenk come back hahahh *pake Toa

Minna -san : gak ada yang peduli nenk *sambil ngeloyor pergi

Nenk *garok" pala ala ichigo aja dah hahahha...

Cerita ini udah ada gak tau sejak kapan, bahkan sebelum my stories kayaknya, heheh.. jadi mohon maap ya klo cerita ini agak berantakan and banyak ngawurnya hahaa, twu sendirikan nenk gmn hohoho... kemaren nenk lagi ngebersin file" di 'lembek' eh nemu file yg judulnya 'ichiruki' pas nenk buka ternyata ada cerita beginian hahhah, nenk ketawa sendiri waktu ngebaca ulang, nenk aja lupa dapet bahan ide cerita ini darimana, malah belom ada judul lagi, makanya nenk kasih jadi 'dilemma' twu pas atau gak, tancaplah... hahah maap ya _minna -san_, biasa nenk modal nekad hahah...

mwu nerusin bikin my stories, tapi lagi" nenk bingung gmn cara lanjutinnya, ide sih udah ada dri kapan tau, tapi baru ngetik kalimat awal langsung nenk apus lagi -hah, bener-benr payah c nenk ini- mungkin faktor kelamaan gak ngarang kali ya minna-san,-alasan- lumayan 2 bulan otaknya ke isi ma data" hahah.. maap ya.. jadi sebagai pemanasan, nyodorin cerita ini dlu ke semuanya hehhe, gpp kan^^, terima kritik dan saran koq seperti biasanya hohooh..

nenk suka pas bagian awal" tapi pas akhir knp jadi berasa garing ya? maap minna-san, maklum masih belajar ya.. so nenk mohon di maaapin ya sekiranya jadi gak berkenan di hati semuanya... ^^,

oh ya,mwu nanya ma semuanya, bisa gak syh cerita yg udh kita publish itu di edit? truz caranya gmn klo bisa? coz paz baca ulang my stories chap" awal asli berantakan banget, pantes aja banyak yg protes hahha.. mwu nenk betulin tanda baca and huruf besarnya, bisakah?

bUat semua para _readers_ and _senpai_ yang lagi ngebaca cerita gaje tambahan dari nenk ini, maksih banyak ya, nuhun pisan pokoknya mah... Arigatou ^^, review dari kalian sangat berharga untuk nenk, Thank u sooo muaacchhh... ^^,

C u ^^,

191111

- Nenk Kate-


End file.
